roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1530 Mouthy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, B.
Mouthy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel (born -29) is a current Bursar of Roam and the Patriarch of Sarevir. Link Dump Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Proud Machyal learned that Rash Donimal had made little headway in the pacification of Crylalt, and had let diplomatic ties with Kyraspa wane during Machyal's two years away. He fully intended to return to Crylalt to rectify the situation when his uncle Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, the Patriarch of Sarevir, died aged sixty-nine. The mantle of Patriarch of Sarevir fell to the sixteen year old, and aptly nicknamed, Mouthy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel. The Conduit of Sarevir, Hyberital Sarevir, a seventy-one year old man who grown to know Proud Machyal when he had been sent as Consul by the Senate to reason with his sulking father during the Provincial War sixteen years before, implored Proud Machyal to return to Roam and take the new Patriarch under his wing. Hyberital guaranteed Proud Machyal the full support of the Sarevir family in standing (constitutionally, no less) as Administrator, and his brother Hessal in standing as Bursar. Proud Machyal agreed once he was guaranteed that his legion of veterans would be transported to Crylalt, and that he would be allowed to return to Crylalt and command them the following year. Both he and his brother were elected safely. " "Curly Coltal was one of the few people that Mouthy Erinvyal seemed to listen to, however, so Proud Machyal knew that befriending the man would be beneficial for his standing as a Sarevir. " "Bringing young Mouthy Erinvyal into line was as hard as Hyberital had feared. The boy had grown up with a sense of entitlement that did not befit a Sarevir, and lacked any experience of the battlefield due to his father's shameful fear of losing his only son. Proud Machyal's achievements did nothing to impress his cousin, who saw him only as a babysitter and a mindless soldier. The boy did not appreciate horses nor did he find any appeal in the Stadium, which Proud Machyal's true sons Machyal, Lumosural and Nusal, now seven to nine, had begun to adore as their father did. Proud Machyal found that Mouthy Erinvyal did like the gladiatorial combat in the amphitheatre, and tried to engage with him on the tactical intelligence of the few gladiators that survived bout after bout such as Trucidal and Black Benabba, but only irritated the young Patriarch, whose interest in the games was solely in seeing slaves fighting for their wretched lives. Despairing, Proud Machyal surrendered the fight, explaining to Hyberital that a good general knew when a battle was simply not winnable, and that Mouthy Erinvyal would never be good terrain upon which to educate. Curly Coltal assured Proud Machyal that he would endeavour to make a better man out of the boy when he left Roam. " "Proud Machyal no longer had the services of his experienced brother Hessal, who was now the Governor of Straecy, nor his former husband Pagnal, who had remained in Scalify, and many of his subordinates lacked experience of Crylalt. Since he had sent away Rash Donimal, his Marshals were his father-in-law Young Gibral Anyly Voriel and the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor. His sons Lucky Machyal, Lumosural and Nusal were fifteen, fourteen and thirteen years old, and more familiar with the continent than many of his officers, particularly Mouthy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, the twenty-three year old Patriarch of Sarevir who had decided to travel to Crylalt for the last of his six undistinguished years as an Officer. Mouthy Erinvyal constantly undermined his cousin Proud Machyal in front of his leadership, his soldiery and prominent citizens, which frustrated progress enormously, and demanded palatial quarters. He frequently had to leave Delebram to return to Roam for his religious duties (as did Coughy Pagnal), which damaged continuity in Proud Machyal's army, even if it did provide a welcome relief from his insubordination." Relation Dump Sum: 11962 [[363 Gibral Qualens Candoam, C.|''363 Gibral Qualens Candoam, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of mother 1151 Gibral's Aury Voriel) Victory over Straequians in Second Fuscrite War. [[434 Blind Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, C.|''434 Blind Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of half-father 881 Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.) [[629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.|''629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Cousin' (son of water-brother 369 Pagnal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam of father 686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.) Father of the Roaman Fleet. [[686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.|''686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.]] (Late) '''Father'. [[778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C.|''778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (brother of father 686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.) Tyrant. 871 Ambyal Voriel Candoam, C. Cousin-In-Law (husband of son 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. of brother 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. or father 686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.) Patriarch and Conduit of Voriel. [[880 Trassidyal Juctor Qualens, M.|''880 Trassidyal Juctor Qualens, M.]] (Late) '''Father-In-Law' (father of husband 1517 Oiblival Juctor Anyly, B.) Defeated by Osa Tusk and Inachiron in Crylalt. [[881 Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.|''881 Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Half-Father'. Defeated by Southern Provincial Army in Provincial War. 882 Lecarol's Paryty Juctor Aunt (half-sister of father 686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.) Twice Wife of Roam by 804 Old Tannal Moverant, C. (-43) and 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C. (-33) 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Cousin (son of god-sister 672 Tavengal's Paryty Juctor of half-father 881 Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.) 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir Cousin (daughter of brother of father 686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.) Mother-In-Law (wife of mother 1151 Gibral's Aury Qualens) 1151 Gibral's Aury Voriel (Late) Mother. 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Cousin (son of brother 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. of father 686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.) Uncle-In-Law (brother of mother 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir of wife 1688 Amal's Pronimas Voriel) Governor of Crylalt. 1232 Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. Uncle (blood-brother of half-father 881 Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.) Captain of Vaeran Well. 1237 Ennal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. Water-Brother. Captain of Medon Well. 1301 Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, G. Cousin (son of brother 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. of father 686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.) Governor of Straecy. 1342 Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, G. Cousin (son of half-sister 933 Lecarol's Amby Juctor of father 686 Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, M.) Governor of Scrutany and Scion of Candoam. 1517 Oiblival Juctor Anyly, B. Husband. Bursar. 1688 Amal's Pronimas Voriel Wife.Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Bursar Category:Sarevir Category:Voriel Category:Patriarch Category:Patriarch of Sarevir Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Officer in Home War Category:Current Bursar Category:Current Patriarch Category:(Relation Dump)